Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center is responsible for all major decision-making and activities within the Center. The Cancer Center Director, along with the two Deputy Directors and five Associate Directors form the core of the Cancer Center Executive Committee. Funding is requested for partial salary support for the Director, two Deputy Directors (Basic Research and Clinical Research) and four of the five Associate Directors (Translational Research, Basic Science, Information Sciences and Population Sciences) commensurate with his/her role within the Cancer Center. The Associate Director for Administration is represented in Section 7.5.